


Nightmares Bring Confessions

by prettyreklessa7x



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Boy Love, Comfort, Confessions, Drama, Hurt, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyreklessa7x/pseuds/prettyreklessa7x
Summary: Nitori has a terrible nightmare and receives comfort from none other than his senpai, Rin Matsuoka.





	Nightmares Bring Confessions

 

 

“S-s-senpai!” The grey-haired teen sputtered in restless sleep. The small figure tossed and turned in a frantic effort to escape the nightmare. His body shook with fear as sweat seeped through thin clothing.

“No, please, NO!” Nitori screamed this time, with eyes sealed shut. His voice rang though the dorm room, waking his bunkmate.

“Ai?” The older teen asked in the darkness. Rin called the boy’s name again and received nothing but silence. He clambered out of bed swiftly; his worriedness currently outweighed his exhaustion.   

Rin stood back and surveyed the top bunk. He could barely make out Nitori’s contorted body in the moonlight; his eyes squinted in attempts to adjust. Upon his eyesight becoming clearer, Rin understood what was happening. He hurriedly moved to scale the ladder and stopped halfway when Nitori’s body stilled.

“P-please,” he sniffled softly in his slumber.

Rin continued up the ladder, and crawled across the first year’s bed. With fully accustomed eyes, Rin saw his kohai’s face swollen from tears and sheets wrapped around the lithe body.

The second year carefully untangled Nitori from the bedding, and exposed a small body in a soaked night shirt. Rin’s hand swept damp, silver hair aside feeling the boy’s forehead. _A fever_ , Rin thought to himself. With how much the younger teen had sweat, it was a surprise that he still had one.

Rin brought his hands to the buttons on the boy’s nightshirt, and stealthily began unbuttoning, freeing a pale chest and torso. It was the only way he thought to cool down Ai without having to leave his side. Rin sat back on his knees, prepared to wake the boy if he screamed again.

Nitori stirred to the sudden coolness brushing his chest, and heavy lids blinked open. His eyes were greeted with a dark figure kneeling beside him. Terror set in again with a sharp intake of breath.

“Ai. Ai, it’s me. It’s okay.” Rin hushed the younger teen, and gently lifted him into a sitting position. He removed his hands once the silver-haired boy was stable.

“S-senpai?” Nitori breathed. His cobalt eyes adjusted and was faced with Rin Matsuoka, his senpai. Relief washed over him, “Senpai,” he confirmed.

“You okay, Ai?” A crease formed between Rin’s brows.

“N-nightmare,” Nitori stuttered in response. His eyes dropped and noticed more than half of his shirt was undone. The rest of his nightshirt clung to his skin. He wanted to remove it, but not while Rin was in his bed.

“You have a fever,” the burgundy headed teen stated when he saw Ai looking down at his exposed chest. Rin had seen more of Ai in a swimsuit, but the first year looked uncomfortable. “Ai?” When azure eyes met rubies, Rin continued, “I’ve seen more of you in a swimsuit.” He hoped this would comfort his kohai.

Nitori released a quiet, “Ha,” and fidgeted with the last few buttons. _Rin’s right_ , he silently told himself. Even though it felt different than being in a swimsuit, he clumsily undid the rest of the shirt, and pulled it off.

“Better?” Rin questioned, grabbing the shirt that pooled around Nitori. He quickly tossed into the hamper at the end of the bed.

Nitori nodded without looking at Rin. His body cooled down, and unwelcome nerves swam in the pit of his stomach. “I’m sorry I woke you,” he whispered after a moment of silence.

“You were screaming, Ai, you really scared me,” Rin confessed.

Nitori could think of only one way to respond, “Sorry.”

“Shit, Ai. Don’t apologize.” The senpai pushed his hand through wine-red locks. Nitori always apologized for things that were out of his control.

 Ai chewed on his bottom lip, not sure of what to say. “I’m sorry” were the only words that seemed appropriate.  

“What were you dreaming about?” Rin questioned out of curiosity.

Flashes of Rin from the nightmare flooded Nitori’s mind. He couldn’t recall everything but one thing was for certain, Rin left him. Tears started to pool, and Ai quickly shielded his face. _He can’t see me like this._

“Ai!” In one swift movement, Rin repositioned himself and scooped the crying boy in his lap.

Nitori’s cries turned to body shaking sobs when his face pressed into his senpai’s chest.

“Y-you said you hated me,” Ai choked though the sobs, “You left m-me.”

“Shh,” Rin rocked the boy in his arms, and soothed his hair, “I would never do that.”

Ai cried harder at Rin’s affirmation. He never expected words like that to leave his crush’s mouth. The silver-haired teen felt conflicted; he craved comforting words right now in his time of need, but from Rin? It only made the pain worse.

Nitori gathered strength and slowed down his cries. He pushed his arm against Rin’s chest and muttered, “Stop.”

“What?” Rin half-chuckled, thinking he misunderstood.

“Please, stop,” the first year commanded; his tears came to a halt.

Rin hesitantly dropped his arms and Nitori crawled out of his lap and onto the bed. The first year hugged his knees to his chest, and hid his face from view.

Rin stared at Nitori waiting for an explanation. He saw nothing wrong with what they were doing and was confused why it stopped. The older teen wanted to protect and comfort his kohai. He didn’t like the sound of him in distress.

“It hurts,” Ai muffled, his face still hidden.

“What hurts, Ai?”

“You holding me,” the boy admitted.

Rin shook his head out of confusion, “Why does me holding you hurt?”

“Because,” Ai’s chest began to swell, “because I like you.”

Rin released a sigh, and smiled, “Why don’t you look at me and say that?”

The last thing Nitori wanted to do was look at his senpai after confessing his feelings, but he obliged. His ice blue eyes were met with fiery ones. He gulped and repeated in a whisper, “Because I like you.”

Rin inched closer to Nitori, and took the boy’s chin in his hand. He looked deep in the depths of his kohai’s eyes and whispered back, “I like you too, dork.”

Rin tenderly pressed his lips against Ai’s before giving him the chance to respond. The silver-haired teen’s lips were unresponsive at first from shock, but shortly after, Nitori returned the sentiment. The older teen entwined nimble fingers in grey hair and passionately deepened their kiss. Ai’s lips moved cautiously against his senpai’s, feeling unsure if he was doing this right. Nitori ran his soft hands up Rin’s biceps, admiring every muscle defined in the swimmer’s arms. He’d thought about this moment frequently, and never imagined his dreams would come true.

Rin retreated and caressed Ai’s cheek. Nitori flushed furiously and nuzzled into his Senpai’s hand.

“Can I hold you now?” Rin smirked.

Ai’s cheeks turned darker than Rin’s hair, “H-hai.” He scrambled back into his crush’s arms, and relaxed against his broad chest.  

Rin nestled his nose in Nitori’s hair and hugged him close.

“One more thing, Ai,” Rin said with a mischievous grin

Nitori complied with a tilted head.

“You’re going to need to learn to say my name,” Rin huskily confirmed.

Caerulean eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“O-okay,” Ai stuttered.

One red eyebrow raised at the boy as if to say, “Okay, what?”

“Okay… Rin,” Nitori surrendered.

The name sounded strangely beautiful in Ai’s little voice, and Rin looked forward to hearing many more times. But for now, he pulled Ai closer and let the boy seek comfort in his arms.

           

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this! Oh my goodness. I don't know why, but I'm really on a RinTori kick. I do hope y'all enjoyed this. <3 Comments are more than welcomed, they're encouraged! :D


End file.
